I don't regret it
by Skultistic98
Summary: Clary loves Alec. Alec loves Clary. So after a night they've always wanted, what if Clary gets pregnant? What will they do? Will they tell each other how they feel? And what will everyone else think? sorry i'm bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**AN. Hey I hope you like this. Please R&R. And if you have any requests for drabbles or stories, let me know. Also everything that happened in the book will not be in this, for example Alec and Magnus are not together and never were (I love Malec but it's just for this story). :)**

_Clary's POV_

I walk down the hallway of the institute. Tears stream down my eyes. Jace and I had _another_ fight. About him. Alec. Jace knows I have feelings for Alec no matter how much I deny it. He won't believe me. And I don't think I believe myself anymore. Every time he's around I can't breath, every time I look in his eyes I feel like I'm drowning. I love him. And it's not fair on Jace.

I turn back to go to Jace's room. I hesitate and go to knock, but before I do I stop. I can hear continuous thumps. As if someone was punching someone else over and over. I barge in, "Jace!"

When I see what's really happening I freeze. It's not Jace getting punched but Alec. Alec is on the floor getting punched by Jace. I scream and run over. I try to pull Jace off of Alec. "Jace! Stop it!"

The next think I know I'm sprawled on the floor, holding my aching jaw. I wipe my lip in my hand and there's blood on it. I look up and see Jace standing over me lookin shocked, his hand still raised.

"Clary!"

I hear Alec shout my name. Tears flood my vision. I see someone moving towards me but by then I'm already out the door running to the elevator.

"Clary wait!" Alec still calls after me.

Within seconds someone takes hold of me and pull me to their chest. Alec. I just know it's him. I bury my face in his chest and cry. He holds me tight. "Shh, it's okay." He says softly.

After a while I reluctantly pull away, "Thanks." I make an attempt to smile. He smiles back, that gorgeous smile of his.

"It's no problem at all." He reaches up and wipes my tears away. He then takes my hand gently in his and tugs on it. "Come on. Lets get you cleaned up." He pulls me along with him. I look at his face properly. His nose and lip are bleeding and he has many bruises forming.

"What about you?" I ask worried. He just chuckles.

"We'll worry about me after I help you. Okay?" I nod.

Eventually we reach his room. He opens his door and invites me in. I step in and stand there awkwardly. He takes my hand again and leads me to the bathroom. "Sit." He points to the edge of the bath while getting a face cloth and wetting it.

He gently dabs my mouth. Once he's done I get up and point to the edge of the bath. "Sit." I giggle. He laughs and does what he's told. It's now my turn to dab his face. I do so as gently as I can. "So how's you and Magnus?" It pains me to ask but I need to talk to him about something.

Alec looks at me confused, "What do you mean, how's me and Magnus?"

"I just mean how are things going with you two?"

He all of a sudden bursts out laughing. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well you two are together so I was just wondering if you two are okay and what not." At that he just laughs harder. "You are together aren't you?"

He shakes his head, finally calming down. "No. I'm not gay Clary. I'm straight. I'll admit I was confused on if I was or not for a while but then I realised I wasn't." I try to hide my smile.

"Oh okay." I continue to clean his face. I look up into his eyes. For some reason I can't look away. "Alec?" I whisper.

"Yes?" he whispers back. His face is closer to mine than before.

"Why was Jace punching you?"

"Because he was jealous."

"Why?"

After a moment of silence he says, "Because of this." And then he kisses me. And kiss him back.

It starts out as a soft kiss but then it turns into a passionate kiss. The next thing I know is we're on his bed. Tangled in each other, him kiss my neck, me running my fingers through his hair, both of us removing clothes. Neither of us stopped the other.

_The next morning_

I wake up. I stretch and yawn. I lay there for a moment until I realise two thing. I'm not alone. Alec is beside me. And we're both naked. It comes back to me. Last night. Everything. It was the best night of my life. But what now?

Not thinking I just get up, get dressed and leave. I do it quietly so I don't wake him.

"_Oh by the Angel, what do we do now?"_I think to myself. I know I should talk to him but how? When?

I certainly don't want to now. So instead I just go home.

_A few weeks later_

I haven't seen Alec or Jace since that night. Alec tried multiple times to get in contact but I never answer his calls or the door when he was there. I was too ashamed to. Even though it had been the best night of my life, I can't. What would he think of me? And besides I can't just yet. Something else may be happening.

Lately I haven't been feeling well. Every morning I've been getting sick. So here I am in my bathroom with a little white stick in my hand.

After three minutes my alarm goes off. I take a deep breath and look at the stick to see what it says.

_Pregnant_

"_Oh by the Angel…I have to tell Alec"_

"I'm pregnant." I whisper out loud and burst into tears.

**AN. Hey I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. Hey, thanks for the reviews. I'm so glad you like it. I hope you like this next chapter **

_Alec's POV_

I've been trying to get through to Clary for weeks. I don't understand why she's ignoring me. Does she hate me? Is she ashamed? I could understand that. I'm a little ashamed too. I mean how could I do that to Jace, my _parabatai._ Even though he did hit me for loving Clary, he's still my best friend.

I sigh. "_I have to call her…"_I think to myself_. _I pick up my phone and dial Clary's number. I tap my foot impatiently and say out loud, "Come on, pick up." As each ring passes I grow more anxious, worried she won't answer again. After what feels like eternity I hear her beautiful voice.

"Alec…"

I sigh, "Clary. Why haven't you been answering my calls?" I demand

"Look I'm sorry. I need to speak to you in person. Can you meet me at Taki's in an hour? Please?" she sounds scared.

"Yes of course. Are you okay?" I ask concerned.

She laughs but it sounds fake, "Yeah, I'm fine. See you in an hour." And she hands up.

Once she hands up I put my phone away. I grab my jacket and leave the institute making my way to Taki's.

_Clary's POV_

When Alec called me I had already been in Taki's. I'm just sitting here eating pancakes. I fidget with anything I can get my hands on. Knives, forks , my phone… I'm going to tell Alec I'm pregnant. He's probably going to hate me. But he needs to know. I feel a blast of cold air on my back. I look up at the door only to see alec standing there.

We just look at each other. Eventually he makes his way to over and sits in front of me.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" He says coldly.

I take a huge gulp of my water. My throat feels dry. "I-I need to tale to you about…that night." I gulp.

Alec looks at me, concern covering his face. "Okay, what about it? And are you okay? You're very pale Clary." He reaches out and takes my hand. I shake my head.

"I'm fine, just a little light headed…" Tears fill my eyes and I sigh. "When I tell you you're going to hate me." My voice cracks.

In an instant he's kneeling beside me, holding my face in his hands. "Hey, I could never hate you. Why would you think that? What's wrong?" He asks gently.

"I'm pregnant." I say quietly.

He stays quiet. He looks pale. After a moment of silence he asks, "I-Is it mine?"

I'm no longer crying anymore because I'm angry. I stand up and growl at him, "Of course it is. What, did you think I'm some kind of slut?" I grab my stuff and run out the door. I can't believe him.

_Alec's POV_

I run after her and call after her desperately. "Clary! Wait, please!" She just ignores me. I run faster and now I'm right behind her. I gently grab her arm and spin her around to face me. "Clary, please just listen."

She glares at me. "Why? Why should I?"

My shoulders sag, "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean it the way you think. You're not a slut. I just didn't know if it were mine or Jace's. I don't know if you've ever slept together. So how should I know if it's mine or not?" Her eyes soften.

"I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking." I pull her towards me ,into a hug.

"It's okay. I understand." I say softly.

"So what do you think?" She asks hugging me back.

"About what?" She looks up at me.

"About me being pregnant genius." She laughs.

I blush, "Oh , yeah." She laughs again and I smile down at her. "I love it." She smiles widely . I then add nervously "And I love you." I look away from her.

"I love you too." I hear her whisper.

I look at her shocked, "Really?" She smiles and nods.

I lean down and kiss her softly. "Lets go home." I say when I pull away. She nods and we head back to the institute holding hands.

_Clary's POV_

_A month later_

I'm thrilled Alec is happy about the baby. He's been so helpful and protective. I also made up with Jace. We decided to stay friends and he knows Alec and I are together now. No one else knows though. And no one knows I'm pregnant, Jace included.

Now Alec and I are cuddling on his bed. My head on his chest , his arms around me. I look up at him.

"What would like to call him or her?" He look down at me. I can tell he's thinking.

"If it's a girl, how about Lydia?" I not and smile.

"I love it. And how about for a boy, Max?" I ask gently. All the sadness in his face is killing me. I kiss him softly and when I pull away and see him smiling sadly.

"I'd like that. Thank you." He holds me tighter. I rest my head on his chest again.

I reach down and stroke my belly, I'm starting to show. "We need to tell everyone." I say.

He nods, " How about tomorrow before the ultrasound?"

Now I nod , "Perfect"

We spend the rest of the night like that. And later we fall asleep in each others arms.

**AN. I hope you enjoyed it :). Please R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. Hi .Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews. You don't know how much it means to me. To Liss1357, thank you for your great reviews, also thank you I love mangos and cookies! Haha , so I hope you like this next chapter.**

_Alec's POV_

Clary and I stand in front of everyone. My parents, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Jocelyn and Luke sat facing us. We hold each others hand tightly, earning curious glances. I take a deep breath.

"Thank you all for coming. Clary and I have a few things to tell you all." I wait for another moment. Too long for Isabelle.

"Well? What are they?" She snaps. That doesn't help my nerves. I gulp.

"Clary and I are together." For a few moments there's silence. Then it was compromised by everyone but Jace's screams.

"WHAT?"…"WHY?"…"WHEN?"…"HOW?"

I wait for them to calm down. Then I start to explain. "We've loved each other for a long time. But because Jace and Clary were together we didn't act on our feelings. Then a few weeks ago Jace and Clary broke up because of this and I got the beating of my life." Both Jace and I chuckle.

"Yeah you did." He says. Clary looks over at him with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm so sorry Jace. You I loved you don't you? I never meant to hurt you." Jace smiles softly at her.

"I know. Don't worry about it. It wasn't meant to be. And beside it would've hurt me even more knowing I kept you from someone that made you happy." She smiles back.

I then continue the story, "So anyway after the savage beat," we chuckle again, "Clary helped me clean up and one thing led to another and we're together now."

Everyone smiles and congratulates us, and I add "Thank you but there's one more thing you should know," I look at Jace, "you're going to be giving me another beating soon."

Jace looks confused, "Why?" He asks slowly

"I'm pregnant." Clary chimes in.

Everyone looks shocked. Jocelyn and Luke give me a death glare but join in with everyone one else as they congratulate us. Jocelyn starts crying, gets up with Luke and they hug me and Clary, "We're going to have a grandchild Luke!" Jocelyn squeals in my ear, I think on purpose, it hurts but she's happy. Everyone join the group hug.

When they all pull away Clary says, "The ultra sound is today and we'd like Jace and Isabelle to be the god parents." Isabelle literally jumps up and down clapping her hand. Jace then copies her and starts to fan his face and prentends to cry.

"Oh. I promised myself I wouldn't cry." He says in a very bad Isabelle voice. Everyone laughs hard.

They were happy. I kiss and hug Clary, only to be rewarded with a chorus of _awwwww's_.

_Clary's POV_

I'm so happy. Everyone was okay with my pregnancy. As we drive to the clinic I snuggle up to Alec's arm. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me close. "Are you excited? I know I am." He whispers in my ear. He keeps one hand on the wheel and his eyes on the road.

I nod looking up at him. "Yeah I can't wait."

Five minutes later we arrive at the clinic. I sit down at the waiting room as Alec signs us in. While I wait for him to get back I look around and I see someone. A boy. Tall, hair so blond it's almost white.

"_No…" _I think frantically, "_It can't be…"_

I feel a hand on my shoulder, "Hey." I jump and spin around to see Alec and I sigh.

He looks at me concerned as he sits down, "Are you okay?" He pulls me close

"I-I…." I look over to where I saw the boy. He's gone. "I could've sworn I saw…" I shake my head. "Never mind."

Alec turns me to look at him and he cups my cheek in his hand, "No tell what did you see, it obviously scared you. Tell me sweetheart." I smile as he calls me sweetheart and then I frown and take a deep breath.

I rest my head on his shoulder, "I could've sworn I saw Sebastian…" I feel him tense up and look around frantically. He holds me tighter.

"What, where? Are you sure?"

I point to where I saw him. "There. It was a boy with the same hair colour and height. But I'm probably wrong."

In a flash he's standing and pulling up with him, "We're leaving." He says firmly.

I shake my head, "No, we can't-"

He cuts me off. "I'm taking you back to the institute, where it's safe."

I sigh and rub my eyes. "Please? Can't we just do this first and then go home?" I look him in the eyes.

He looks back. After a moment he sighs and looks away. "Fine but then we're going straight back home." I nod and smile and hug him tight. He hugs me back and buries his face in my neck, "I'm not losing you."

"You're not going to." I say as I look him in the eyes and kiss him.

We stay like that for another few minutes until we hear a woman, "Clarissa Fray and Alexander Lightwood?"

Alec takes my hand and turns around, "Yes that's us." The doctor smiles. She's pretty. Tall. Young, in her early twenties. And wearing one of those white lab coats you usually see doctors in.

She nods her head to the room she's standing by. "Come on in."

We do as she says. She points to a bed and turns to me, "Miss Fray, please lie down," she then points to a chair beside the bed, "and you Mr. Lightwood, please sit." We once again does as she tells us. She smiles at us. "So, welcome, I'm Dr.O'Niell. Also congratulations on the baby."

Alec and I smile, "Thank you." I say. Alec takes my hand.

"Right," Dr.O'Niell starts, "Clarissa could you please lift your shirt?" I nod and do as she say.

As I do so I say polightly, "Could you please call me Clary?"

"And me, Alec?" he chimes in.

The doctor laughs and nod, "Of course. Now I'm just going to put some of this gel on your stomach, to allow us to see the baby." I nod and as she puts it on I jump. "oh I'm sorry, I forgot to mention it's cold." She types something into her computer and goes over to the ultra scan's scream and turns it on. She then gets the skanner and rubs it around my small bump. She looks at the screen while doing so. "Huh." She mutters frowning.

Alec's grip on my hand tightens. My pulse quickens at the doctors frown. "Is everything ok?" Alec asks, his voice full of worry.

She shakes her head, "Oh no I'm sorry, everything's your baby is completely healthy." Alec and I sigh.

"Oh thank the Angel." He mutters in my ear. I nod in agreement.

"However," she starts, alerting both Alec and I, "Your baby is rather big. Which of course is not a bad thing." She stays quiet for a moment. "Are you sure your only a month pregnant?"

I nod , "I'm positive. Why?"

"It's just if I didn't know any better I'd say you were two months pregnant." She pauses, then shrug and smiles at us. "Probably just having a lot of growth spurs. Anyway here's your baby." She turns the screen to us and I gasp. My eyes fill with tear. I look at Alec only to see tears in his eyes too.

I look back at the screen, "That's our baby, Alec." He kisses my hand.

"It sure is." He hugs me from behind while looking at the screen.

_Alec's POV_

About twenty minutes later we're out of the clinic and heading to the car. I look at the ultra scan picture as I do so.

"Why do you think the baby's so big?" Clary ask eventually. She takes hold of my hand and entwine our fingers together. I shrug.

"Probably because you have a lot of angel blood in you." We get to the car and I open it. She nods and I open her door for her. She smiles at me and I smile back.

She glances behind be and that gorgeous smile's gone. I look of fear comes over her face. "Clary what is it?" She grips my hand tightly.

"He's here." She whisper.

"Who?" I ask frantically. I turn and see. My blood bouls and my hear races when I see who it is.

Sebastian

He smiles evilly, "Hello little sister, miss me?"

**Cliff hanger! Dun dun dun! Haha I hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R. Also I'd just like to say within the next 2 weeks I may not be able to update as much, if at all. Sorry **** I'll try to though **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN. Thank you so much the reviews. I hope you like the next chapter. I'm always saying that, I'm starting to sound like a broken record haha.**

_Alec's POV_

"Sebastian…" Clary whisper shaking her head.

He nods smiling like a cheesier cat , "That's right little sister."Then the smile is gone, "So anyway what exactly are you doing here? And with him? Where's Jace?"

"Jace and I broke up." She answers.

"And now you're with him?" He laughs, "You can do so much better."

"What? Like you?" I snap.

He smiles widely, "Yeah." He steps closer.

"You're not touching her!" I snarl at him , pulling Clary closer to me. He laughs and then looks at us coldly. He turns focusing on Clary.

"Answer my question Clary, what are you doing here?" His eyes travel down to the ultra-scan pictures in my other hand. "That better not be what I think it is."

We don't answer, Clary takes the pictures from me, her face full of worry and put the pictures in her pocket.

"Are you pregnant little sister?" his voice is calm. There's no emotion on his face.

When we don't answer he shouts, "Answer me Clarissa! ARE. YOU. PREGNANT?"

She jumps and gives him a nod. A look of rage possesses his face.

"Clary get in the car." I say firmly.

"But-" she starts but I cut her off with a shout.

"Now!" she jumps and I see tears in her eyes. I feel awful but before I can say anything she's in the car and slamming the door. I look back at Sebastian. He has a stupid grin on his face.

"Well done Lightwood." I glare at him.

"Leave." I say simply and he nods and then glare.

"Oh I am leaving but you'll hear from me soon," he pauses and then adds, "how about I make you a deal?"

"What deal?" I growl.

"When I come to get my little sister, I won't kill you and your family if you get rid of that child."

"No deal." He shrugs.

"Think about. You have until the time I come back to get rid of that _thing_." He snarls, turns and walks away. I roar and kick the car. Making a crying Clary jump.

I get in the car and hug her tight, "I'm so sorry." She hugs back and kisses my cheek.

"It's okay. What did he say to make you so angry?" she pulls away.

I sigh. "He asked to make a deal." She looks at me wearily.

"What deal?"

"He said I have until the time he comes to get you to kill the baby or he'll kill me and my family." My hands ball up into fists.

She gasps, "You didn't agree, did you?"

I'm furious now. "OF COURSE I DIDN'T!" I scream. I regret screaming the moment I see her face. The look on her face is a mix between sadness, shock and fear. I reach out to her but she slaps my hand away and turns to the window. "Clary I-," I start but she cuts me off.

"Don't talk to me! Just take me home!"

I nod and say quietly, "Fine, when we get to the institute you can-."

"No. Not the institute. Luke's house."

"But Clary, it's not safe."

"I don't care! I'm not staying with you tonight." Her voice cracks and I feel awful but also angry.

"Oh yes be selfish and don't think about the safety of our child."

"I am thinking about its safety! More than you are! And can you blame me for not wanting to be near you, after you scream at me for not getting in the car and for just making sure you agree to some deal?"

"Ok I have no excuse for screaming at you about the deal. I understand why you asked. But I told you to get in the car to keep you and the baby safe!"

"Yes and I didn't want to get in the car because I thought, he may have demons hiding somewhere and if I got in the car he might call them out and kill you. Then all he had to do was hop in the car and drive away with me. Then he'd kill the baby. And then the Angel knows what he'd do to me. And while he does whatever to me all I would be able to think is how I lost you and the baby and wish I was dead!" She's crying now and I look at her shocked.

"I-I didn't think of that…" I say quietly.

"No you didn't." she snaps. She sighs, "Take me to the institute if you want be I'm not staying with you." She turns to the window and continues to cry. I nod and start the car to drive us home.

_Clary's POV_

We get there in twenty minutes. We didn't talk the whole way there. I storm inside and go to Isabelle's room. I knock on the door. I wait for a moment and when she answers the door I ask quietly, "Can I stay with you tonight?" she nods and lets me in.

I explained everything to her and by the end she's shocked. She doesn't say anything. Just hugs me as I cry. Eventually we get tired and go to sleep were I dream about my what my baby will be like.

_Alec's POV_

I just explained what had happened with Sebastian to everyone except Isabelle, I think she's up in her room with Clary. I go to my room and take out the little box in my pocket. Sebastian ruined what was supposed to be a perfect day. I open the box and look at the ring nestled inside. It has a silver band with a big diamond ring surrounded by tiny emeralds, that reminded me of her beautiful eyes. On the inside of the band it says, "_My Clary, You're mine forever as I am yours. I love you. Love, your Alec."_ There was just barely enough room to right it.

The day I'm about to ask her to marry me, _he _decides to show up.

I sigh and put the ring away. I get up and get ready for bed. Just as I'm about to turn of the light there's a knock on my door. I open it and see my mother. She smiles.

"Alec , there was a letter left at the door for you. I look at her confused but take it anyway.

"Thanks." We say our good nights and I close the door and see on my bed. I open the envelope and take out the piece of paper. What it says boils my blood.

_You have 3 weeks before I come._

**I hope you like it. You may have to wait a while for the next chapter. I can't wait to write it! :D**

**Please R&R. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN. OMG! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Here's my next chapter. I hope this will be good enough until I can write more **

_Clary's POV_

I wake up, I don't feel good. As I make my way to Isabelle's bathroom I hear the shower on. Crap.

I race to the one down the hall outside Alec's room. I knock on the door frantically as I realised it's occupied. Alec opens the door and I don't have time to glare at him. I rush to the toilet and vomit, coughing and gaging. I feel Alec pulling my hair out of the way and rubbing my back until I'm done.

After a moment I pull away from him and stand up on weak legs. I wash my face and teeth and as I get to the door Alec takes my hand and pulls me back, "Clary, please. Wait." He whispers. "Can we talk?" I stay quiet for a moment and then nod. He sighs, "Thank you." He leads me to his room. When we're inside we go over and sit on the bed.

He takes both my hands in his and looks into my eyes. "I am so, so sorry for yesterday. I wasn't thinking. I lost my temper and it was uncalled for. Please forgive me, I'm begging you."

"I'm sorry too." I hug him tight and he hugs me back. "I love you." I kiss him.

"I love you too." He kisses me back.

He seems nervous. He's fidgeting with his sleaves and tapping his foot.

"Are you okay honey?" he smiles.

"Yeah, I'm fine…but I have something important to ask you."

"Okay…?"

He takes a deep breath and then lets it out. "Okay, I was going to ask you this yesterday, I was going to take you for a walk in the park and make sure the moment was perfect, until _he _showed up. Now however I realise, perfect doesn't matter. The perfect moment doesn't matter. I love you more than anything and that's that." He gets down on one knee and tears fill my eyes and I smile. He pulls out a small box and opens it. I it is the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. It has a silver band with a big diamond ring surrounded by tiny emeralds. On the inside of the band it says, "_My Clary, You're mine forever as I am yours. I love you. Love, your Alec."_

"Oh, Alec." I whisper.

He smiles. "Clary Fray, Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

I fling my arms around him, knocking him to the floor and I scream, "YES! YES I WILL!"

He laughs and kisses me and puts the ring on my finger.

_A week later_

We told everyone about the engagement and they were thrilled. Isabelle is already making plans.

Alec and I are just sitting in the park on the grass. Laying in each others arms. I suddenly turn to Alec.

"I think we should visit Magnus." He shrugs and nods.

"Okay, but why?"

"He's my friend and he doesn't even know about the pregnancy or wedding. He's been busy lately with his party, also if he wants he could help Izzy with the wedding."

"Okay, why do you invite him for lunch?" I nod and take out my phone and dial his number. On the fifth ring he answers.

"Ah Clarissa my darling, how are you?"

"I'm good Magnus, how about you?"

"I'm very well, so what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go for lunch?"

"I'd love to! Say Taki's at two o'clock?"

"Perfect!" We say our goodbyes and hang up.

Alec and I stay there for another while and head to Taki's. When we arrive Magnus is already there.

When he sees us he does the same think multiple times. He looks at my bump, my engagement ring and then my hand holding Alec's. After about five minutes of this he squeals and hugs us, "OH MY GOD! THIS IS GREAT!" Alec and I both laugh.

_Alec's POV_

We talk about everything, mostly the baby and wedding. I rub Clary's stomach and then a thought comes to me. "Hey Magnus?"

He looks at me, "Yes daddy?" we laugh.

"The doctor said the baby was bigger than it should be, we think it may be because Clary has more angel blood than the average Shadowhunter, but we're not sure. Is there anything you may be able to do to help us out?"

Magnus nods, "Swap seats with me." I do as he says. He puts his hand on Clary's bump and closes his eyes in concentration. Blue parks come from his fingers. He then opens his eyes and rolls them, "Mundanes and their machines."

I get worried, "What? Is he or she ok?"

"Oh yes they're fine but I know why it looked bigger in the ultra-scan…."

He trails off and Clary and I get impatient , "And why is that?" She asks.

Magnus smiles. "I'm not sure I should tell you." He teases.

"Magnus!" I snap. He rolls his eyes.

"Okay, okay. The reason is beacause you're pregnant with twins and one of them was hiding the other…"

Clary and I look at him shocked. We're going to have twins.

**AN. So there you go. Were you expecting that? Please R&R. I'll update as soon as possible. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN. Hey! I can still write even in the next two weeks! :D Thank you so much for the reviews. :p**

_Clary's POV_

I can't believe it. Twins. I'm having twins. I find myself smiling and I look over at Alec who is also smiling. I turn to Magnus, "Do you know the sex of them?"

He nods but doesn't answer. I glare at him, "If you don't stop that, I'm going to slap you." He just laughs and I raise my hand. He flinches away and now I laugh.

He glares at me. "Okay, You are having two boys." He smiles.

I nod. Alec and I are smiling like children at Christmas, "So we have little Max. Now all we have to do is choose a name for the other baby." Alec beams.

"How about Magnus?" Magnus suggests hopeful. I look at Alec to see what he thinks.

"It can be Max's second name." He says firmly but smiling. Magnus nods approvingly

"I can handle that." We all chuckle.

"What about Jonathan?" I say suddenly and Alec tenses.

"Why?" He growls.

"Because this baby can be the person my brother wasn't. I want to name him after the brother I could've had but didn't." I say gently and Alec's eyes soften.

He nods after a moment of silence. "Okay, I understand. So their names are Max and Jonathan. Which baby will get which name?"

I sigh and think for a moment. "How about the eldest will be Max and the youngest Jonathan?" He nods and smiles.

"And how about for Jonathan's middle name, Valentine? For the father you never had and the father he could have been?" Alec says softly.

I nod and smile. "I'd like that, Thank you." I lean over and kiss him. We kiss for a good few minutes and only stop when Magnus clears his throat.

"I have a client soon so I have to get going. Can I trust you both to get a room before you go any further?" He chuckles.

Alec and I break apart and we both blush and say our goodbyes to him.

After about five minutes I lean close to Alec and whisper in his ear, "Do you want to get a room?"

He chuckles and takes my hand, "Definitely." We make our way home to his room.

_Alec's POV_

We arrive at my room, I kiss her passionately and gently push her on the bed. I climb on top of her and trail kisses down her neck. I break away from her and look her in the eyes.

I say softly, " I love you Clary Fray."

She looks back and cups my cheek in her hand. "I love you too Alec Lightwood."

We smile at each other and continue kissing.

_A few hours later_

We lay there in silence, in each others arms. Her head is on my chest and her hand is on my stomach, rubbing it in slow circles. My right arm is around her and stroking her hair and my left is on her stomach stroking her bump.

I kiss the top of her head.

I still haven't told her about the letter Sebastian sent me about only having three weeks left. I sigh. I have to tell her.

"We have three weeks." I say sadly. She looks at me confused. "Sebastian said to think about the deal. Later when we got home I got a letter. It was from him. It said 'You have 3 weeks until I come'."

Clary's quiet for a long time, then asks quietly, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. But I do know one thing. I am going to protect you and the babies." I hold her tighter.

After a few minutes Clary's phone starts ringing. She reaches over to get it. "Who is it?"

"Private number." She reads out. She presses answer, "Hello?"

I hear someone on the other end respond and she goes pale.

_Clary's POV_

"Private number." I read out. I press answer, "Hello?"

"Ah, Clary, my dear sister!" Sebastian's voice hits me like a wall.

Alec leans closer, "Clary who is it?" he asks anxiously.

"S-Sebastian…" I whisper. Alec pales and takes the phone off me.

"What do you want?" After I hear Sebastian reply something, Alec says, "I told you, the answer is no!" Sebastian replies something again and Alec hangs up.

"What did he say?" I ask.

"He said he'll call and ask if my answer has changed tomorrow."

After a long silence I say, "Lets get married tomorrow. Not a lot of people. Just us and our family?"

He smiles and nods. "Okay, lets do that."

We hug and kiss each other."

**AN. I hope you liked it ****J**** Please R&R. ****J**** I'll update as soon as possible ****J**


	7. Chapter 7

**An. Hey, sorry this is just an Authors Note. I'd just like to say I'm sorry I can't update today **** but I will tomorrow **** I'll explain later if you want. Hav a good day **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN. Hey, sorry I didn't get to update yesterday, I was doing so well haha. I hope you like this chapter. **

_Alec's POV_

Clary and I stand in front of everyone yet again. We're going to tell everyone about the wedding and the babies. "So everyone we have a few things to tell you…" Whoa, déjà vu.

"Oh don't tell me your pregnant too…" Isabelle interjected, teasing me as usual.

We all laugh, "No but Clary is pregnant with twins. And we decided to get married today and it just Clary and I and all of you."

Everyone started cheering and hugging us. "Oh wait, " my mother starts, "We don't have enough time to get everything ready for a wedding, at best you'd have to have a mundane wedding." I nod.

"We know. We'll have a mundane wedding and when all this with Sebastian is over, we'll have a proper Shadowhunter wedding."

Everyone nods in approval. "Okay Fray, I'm getting you ready for your wedding." Isabelle says as she takes Clary's hand and leads her away from me.

_Clary's POV_

I stood in front of the mirror. I'm wearing a white silk, floor length dress. The bodice is tight so it shows my curves and bump, and it's strapless. The skirt flares out from the waist down. It's plain but beautiful. "Isabelle, where did you get this?"

"I was out shopping one day and I saw this and I just got it, just in case." I hug her tight.

"Thank you." We smile at each other.

"Now for your hair." She gets to hair pins with small white roses attached. She clips the side of my hair, keeping it out of my face. And she puts a small tiara on me. "Finished, now let's go and make that Alexander speechless." We giggle and make our way to the door.

_Alec's POV_

I hear Clary and Isabelle coming down the stairs. I turn and as I see Clary my jaw drops. She's beautiful. While she was getting ready I did too, I'm in a black suit. I looking no were as good as she does. I stumble over to her, "You look…." Words can't even describe it.

She smiles and kisses me. "Jace went out to get our marriage licence." I say.

"Shall we get to the church?" She asks and I nod.

"Everyone else already left, to ask the priest to do the service." I turn to Isabelle, "Will you drive us?"

"Sure. I'll go and get the car started." She leaves and when we're completely alone I turn to Clary.

"I have something for you, a weeding present I guess." I hand her a small, flat, black , square box. "Open it." I say softly.

When she does she gasps. Inside is a necklace. It has a silver chain and hanging from it is a small diamond fearless rune. "Do you like it?" I ask nervously.

She throws her arms around me, "I love it. But how…"

"I got it specially made for you." I blush. She kisses me.

"I don't have anything for you-" I cut her off.

"Yes you do, you're giving me my babies…" we smaile at each other and I put the necklace on her. The moment is broken by Isabelle honking the car horn. We chuckle and head out to her.

_Clary's POV_

We arrive at the church and Jace comes up to us. "Okay, I got the licence, the priest is ready, everyone's seat and Luke is waiting to give you away. So lets go!" we go into the church. Alec goes to the alter and Luke comes up and wraps his arm around mine. We smile.

"You look beautiful." I hug him and kiss his cheek. I see tears in his eyes.

"Thank you."

I walk down the isle and we begin the wedding, just as we get to the I do's someone bursts through the church doors. "I object!"

We turn to see Sebastian striding down the isle. Pure rage on his face.

"Now little sister, what makes you think this is okay?"

Alec pulls me close. I glare at him.

He storms up to Alec and I. Sebastian takes out a seraph blade and aims it at Alec's neck. "Sebastian, please don't ." I whisper. He looks at me.

"Come with me and I'll spare him."

"No." Alec growls.

He pushes the blade into Alec's neck, Alec winces. He keeps going and I panic. "Okay I will! I'll go!"

"Clary, no!" Alec whispers.

I ignore him, "If you let them and the babies live, I'll go." I let out a sob. Sebastian grins.

"Very well. They can live. Even the babies. But only for you little sister." He hold out his hand for me. I turn to Alec. He looks at me, despair on his face.

"No, don't go." He whispers. I kiss him and hug him. "I'll find you." He says quietly. "I love you."

"I love you." I turn to Sebastian and take his hand. He pulls me to him and pratically drags me out of the church and before we go through the portal that he had waiting from him, I hear Alec's voice.

"Clary!" and we go through the portal.

**AN. Where you expecting that? Please R&R. I hope you liked it. Also I was thinking of putting in Sebastian's POV. Should I? Until next time. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this next chapter **

Clary's POV

I land in a heap in a pile of grass. I stumble to my feet and look around. Sebastian stands in front of me looking at the house in front of us. He turns to me and smiles. He looks me up and down, "You look beautiful little sister. It's almost like you knew I was coming. Come here." He holds his hand out to me. I take it hesitantly and he pull me to him and he starts walking to the house.

It is beautiful, I have to admit. It's big, white and looks Victorian. There's a swing set at the side of the house, strange. "Why is that here?"

I indicate to the swing set. He chuckles.

"For when the baby's older of course." I couldn't help but notice the gentle, almost caring tone in his voice. This makes no sense.

"You didn't even agree to letting them live until today. So why do you have it?" He stops.

"Them?"

"Twins, two boys." I say simply.

He smiles. Is he feeling alright today?

"Answer me."

He laughs, "I was only pushing your buttons little sister. I didn't really want them dead. Well at first I did but I warmed up to the idea of you having a baby."

I stop walking, "What if we had of agreed to your deal? I mean we wouldn't have but what if we did?" I shout.

"I would've stopped you. I wouldn't really let you kill them."

"Why do you care? You never cared before, why now?"

He looks me in the eyes, "Because I'm trying to prove to you that I do have a heart. That I do love you and I do care. You may not believe me but I do care about the babies too." He looks a little angry and storms off to the house. I'm left standing there, wide eyed.

Sebastian's POV

I storm off, when I realise Clary's not following me I turn to look at her, "Well are you coming?" she nods and slowly walks toward the house. When she reaches me, to both of our shock, I take her hand and lead her in. I don't bother showing her around I just bring her to her room. "Here's your room, dinner is in an hour. There's a bathroom attached and clothes in the wardrobe. If you need anything, tell me." She nods and I leave her.

I go down to the kitchen and start making dinner. I've dicided on Spaghetti bolanaise.

I know I should try and make her drink from the Mortal cup and turn her into a Dark Shadowhunter. But I don't want to. Why? I do care about her, and the babies, but do I care this much?

I hate this. I'm going soft. I sigh as I chop tomatoes.

An hour later

I finally finish dinner , I go to the bottom of the stair, "Clary! Dinner's ready!" I hear her shout back an 'Okay' and I go back to dish out the meal. I minute later Clary comes down. I'm already sitting at the table. She sits in her seat facing me. I poor myself some wine, "You want some? Or can you even have any?" She shakes her head and I get her glass and fill it with water. I set it down in front of her.

"Thanks." She mutters.

I nod. "So have you decided on names?" She nods but doesn't say anything. I take a forkful of my dinner. She does the same. When I swallow I ask, "Well, what are they?"

"The eldest is going to be Max Magnus Lightwood," I chuckle , I'm not surprised,"and the youngest will be Jonathan Valentine Lightwood." I'm shocked at that. She doesn't look at me.

"W-Why?" I whisper.

"We named him after the brother and father I never had but could've had."

"I thought you hated me." She shrugs.

"No, you did a lot of things I hate, but then I realise it's not always your fault and besides you're still my brother. So no, I don't hate you, just the things you've done."

"Thank you." I say gently.

She gives me a small smile and we go back to eating our food.

Alec'sPOV

I pace back and forth. "We have to find her! The Angel knows what he's doing to her!" I shout.

Jace places a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, we'll find her."

My father comes up to me, "Alec, son, get some rest. You're no good to her exhausted."

"I can't sleep, not now."

He starts leading me out of the room to the stairs, "Try." He says firmly. When we reach the stairs he did something I never expected, he hugs me. "I'm proud of you son. I know I don't say it but…I am. Now try to sleep."

I nod and as I start ascending the I turn, "Thanks…dad." I go up to my room and fall onto the bed and try to sleep.

Clary's POV

We finish dinner and I help Sebastian clean up. I'm now in a night gown and we're sitting on the couch watching TV. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and I wince and rub my bump. Sebastian must have notice because he leans closer, worry in his dark eyes, "Are you okay?"

I nod, "Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I think it's just the babies growing. They grow faster than other babies, I think it's because of the angel blood in me." I groan as the pain worsens and my stomach grow slightly.

"Okay this," he points to my growing stomach, "isn't normal."

After a while my stomach finally stops growing and the pain is gone. I sigh relieved.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I nod, "I promise I'm fine."

I look at my stomach and my eyes grow wide. I look about 4 months pregnant. How is this possible?

**AN. So what did you think? I was thinking of maybe putting in some romance between Seb and Clary? I think that's interesting. Should I? Please R&R. Until next time. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN. Hey thanks so much for all the reviews. I hate to say this but tomorrow I'm going camping for a few days so I can't update so if I have time after this I'll update another chapter. If I can't I'm sorry. There will be a surprise at the end (just warning you) so I hope you like this next chapter. :)**

_Alec's POV_

Clary has been gone three days now. I haven't gotten much sleep and I haven't eaten much either. I'm too focused on finding her. We were so close to getting married. _So close. _I look out the window in my room. I do that sometimes when I'm thinking. I'm thinking of how to free her from his evil hands. Everyone is everything they can. Magnus tries a tracking spell everyday. Simon goes and talks to downworlders for information, my parents ask the shadowhunter community and Jace and Izzy put up posters like mundanes. I'm thinking of whether she or the babies are okay. They better be or I'm going to kill him in the most painful way possible. I look down at the pictures in my hands, one of Clary and one of the ultra-scan. I run my fingers over them.

"I will find you, I promise." I whisper.

_Clary's POV_

I miss Alec terribly. I miss his kisses and his arms around me. I miss his excitement for the babies. I miss him.

Strangely Sebastian's been kind and caring**. **It's very suspicious. But I kind of like it. It's almost like he's trying to be a good brother. If I get cravings for something and he doesn't have it, he gets it. If I have back pains, he gets a hot water bottle and lays me on the couch with it under my back. Sometimes he even offered to massage my feet when I mentioned they were aching.

_Strange…_

I do wish Alec was here though. That would make everything perfect. I wonder what he's doing now? I wonder how he is? Is he worried? Is he okay?

Sebastian and I sit on the couch watching TV as I think this. I notice Sebastian's sitting closer to me than before and his arm is around me. Before I can decide whether or not to remove his arm I a thump in my stomach. It wasn't sore just a weird feeling. One of the babies kicked. I jump and put my hand on my stomach. Sebastian immediately becomes alert.

"What? What is it? Is it the babies?"

I nod and he becomes worried. I shake my head before he can worry more, "One of the babies kicked." I smile. He smiles back and I take his hand and place it were the baby is kicking.

"Do you feel that?" he nods.

_Sebastian's POV_

That is amazing. When I feel the baby kick I get a weird tingly feeling in my chest. Is it love?

I hope not…

Clary hisses in pain. I look at her and ask concerned, "What's wrong?"

She shakes her head wincing, "Nothing, it's just one of the babies kicked me in the ribs, hard." I sigh in relief.

After a while she yawns. "Are you tired?" she nods.

"Then why not go to bed?"

"No I don't want to." She moans like a child and I chuckle.

"Fine then just watch the movie, if you feel like you're going to fall asleep, tell me and I'll bring you up, okay?"

she nods, yawns and rests her head on my shoulder, which surprises me.

After a moment or two I rest my head on hers and wrap my arm around her. This is nice.

We watch the movie and it's not long before we fall asleep.

_It's dark. I'm outside. It's cold. "Hello?" I call but no one answers. I look around frantically. I see a man in front of me. His back is turned. He's talking to himself. No wait, to Clary. She lying on a table in front of him, sweating and crying. She looks so scared. I want to help her but I cant move._

"_They don't know I'm here. No one does. They all think I'm dead. Perfect. These babies are special Clarissa. More than you know. They're perfect for my plan."_

"_You can't have them!" She screams. She groans and clutches her huge stomach. She's in labour. The man chuckles._

"_There's not much you can do about that. Once you give birth I'll kill you."_

_The man turns to me and smiles evilly at me, "Hello, Jonathan."_

_Valentine._

"_No!" I scream._

I wake up to see Clary over me, shaking me. Fear on her face. I grab hold of her arms.

"Are you okay?" I ask frantically. She nods.

"I'm fine, are you? You were screaming my name." to her surprise I hug her.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare." She hugs me back.

"What happened?"

I pull away and look into her eyes. I whisper, "Valentine."

_Valentine's POV_

Fantastic, Jonathan got the dream. Now he'll know I'm coming. I hope he'll join me. He could help me with the tricky things.

I stand in the garden and look in the window at my children. My children and my unborn grandchildren will be mine. With them by my side, everything will be mine.

I chuckle and walk into the darkness.

**Dun dun dun! Where you expecting that? Please R&R. I hope you liked it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN. Thanks for the reviews I hope you like this chapter. **

_Sebastian's POV_

Why would I get that dream? Valentine can't be alive. He can't be. It isn't possible. But then again, I came back from the dead. His voice echoes in my head, _"Hello, Jonathan."_

If that dream was real then he's after the babies. I can't let him have them. Also he'll kill Clary. I will not let that happen.

He said something else in the dream , about the babies. _"__These babies are special Clarissa. More than you know. They're perfect for my plan." _

_What was he talking about?_

_How are they special?_

_I should tell Clary but how? She'll worry and that's not healthy for her or the babies. But she has to know._

_I make my way to her room. When I get to her door I knock and wait for her response. I hear a faint, "Come in." and I do just that._

_I see Clary on her bed reading, I smile, "Hey."_

_She looks up and smiles back, "Hey, what's up?"_

I go over and sit on the edge of the bed, "I have to tell you something. It's important." I say firmly. She sits up, fully alert.

"Okay…"

"Do you remember how, the other night, I had a nightmare?"

She nods, "Yes you mentioned it was about Valentine," her voice softens, "he can't hurt you anymore." I nod.

"I know that, but I'm worried about him hurting you…"

She looks confused, "What do you mean?"

I sigh and tell her the dream. At some point through it I notice she placed her hands on her bump protectively. When I finish her eyes are teary. I pull her to me.

"You think he's back, don't you." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah I do. But don't worry, I will protect you and the babies."

She nods. "What if you brought Alec here?" I tense.

_Clary's POV_

"Why?"

Sebastian's voice is calm.

"Because I miss him and he'd want to protect the babies too. Please?"

Sebastian's quiet for a while. Finally he sighs, "I'll think about. Okay? Although I'm warning you if he tries to kill me he's gone."

I shake my head, "He wouldn't try to kill you if you're helping to protect the babies."

"He might if he thinks I'm going to kill the new Max," he looks ashamed as he says it.

"Can I ask you something?"

I ask gently. He just nods.

"Why did you kill Max?"

He puts his head in his hands, "It was an accident. I never meant to kill him," he looks at me, "You know how I'm like, half demon, half shadowhunter?" I nod.

"Yeah…"

"Well it's like the demon part of me has been taking over my entire life, making me do things I don't want to, like killing Max. I only meant to knock him out. But I lost control of the demon side and I killed him. If I hadn't of lost control for that one second, he would still be alive." I hear his voice crack. "These past few weeks I've been able to control it well, but I'm scared I'll loose again."

I hug him tight; he pulls me onto his lap and hugs me back.

"Is that why you've been so brotherly lately?"

He chuckles, "Yes."

That's when I feel the pain in my stomach. It's like my stomachs on fire. I scream and clutch my bump as it grows. Sebastian holds me tighter and tries to sooth me as I scream.

By the time my stomach stops growing I look about nine months pregnant. "This isn't good."

"What do you mean?"

"At this rate I'll be going into labour soon."

"Shit…"

"I need Alec and Magnus here. Please?"

After a moment he nods, "Fine but make sure they come alone."

I nod and he hands me my phone. I dial Alec number and wait for him to answer. He answers on the second ring.

"Alec?"

"Hello, Clarissa."

Oh by the angel no,"Valentine."

**So what did you think? Please R&R. I hope you liked it. I won't be able to update until after camping but I will ASAP. Until next time. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN. I'm back baby! Haha. Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I'm sorry I couldn't update, it was torture not being able to write. Anyway I hope you like this next chapter. **

_Sebastian's POV_

I'm alert immediately. Clary is very pale and I take the phone off her. "What do you want?" I demand.

I hear Valentine chuckle, "Is it so bad to want to say hello to my children?"

I growl, "Yes especially when you're talking to us on my sisters fiancé's phone."

Clary whispers, "Where's Alec? Is he okay?"

Valentine just chuckles again. "Where's Alec Lightwood?"

"He's right here, sleeping like a baby. Tell Clarissa not to worry I won't harm him. I just mean this as a warning." With that he hangs up. Clary grabs my hand.

"Is he okay? What happened?"

"He's fine, valentine just meant that as a warning. I'll try ring in an hour." She nods.

_Alec's POV_

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing. I snatch it up and when I look at it I see Clary's beautiful face lighting up the screen. I answer quickly, "Hello, Clary?"

"Hello Lightwood."

"Sebastian." I growl. "What do you want?"

He explains everything to me. About the babies growing faster, about Clary needing Magnus and I, about how he doesn't want to hurt them, how he wants them safe and needs me to help protect them, how he wants to be a brother to Clary, how close they are now and why he killed Max and that it was an accident.

"So can you come? Just you and the warlock?" he finishes.

"Yes."

He gives me they're location and I hang up. I rush to the room Magnus has been staying in and I knock on the door.

"Come in." I hear him say and I quickly do just that.

"I know where Clary is. She needs us."

The moment I finish talking he's up in a flash and packing, "Alright, you pack and meet me back here when you're done. Then we'll go to her."

_Clary's POV_

The moment I heard Alec was coming I raced to my room and got ready. I have a shower, fixed my hair and put on a floor length green dress.

When I'm done I sit on my bed and wait. I stroke my stomach as the babies kick like mad. I chuckle, "Relax, daddy will be here soon."

I hear a crash down stairs and I run down to see what it is.

It was Magnus and Alec crashing into the furniture as they came through the portal.

"Alec!" I call. He looks up and sees me. A smile bursts out on both of our faces and I run and tackle him to the ground. We're both crying. He wraps his arms tightly around me and buries his face in my neck. "I've missed you so much Alec." I stroke his cheek.

"I missed you too. I was so worried." I kiss him passionately. We don't break away until we have to breathe.

We look into each others eyes. By the angel I've missed those blue eyes.

His eyes then travel down to my stomach and they widen, "You've gotten so big." He strokes my stomach and gasps as the babies kick. He smiles widely.

I hear someone clear their throat behind me and I turn to see Magnus smiling at me with open arms, "Hey stranger." He greets me as I move in to hug him. I giggle and when we pull away he says, "Okay, so not that I'm not happy to see you or anything but why am I here?"

I return to Alec's arms and Explain to them that I may soon be in labour and everything about Valentine. Alec's arms tighten around me and him and Magnus nod in agreement to help protecting the babies and the labour to come.

We sit down and have tea. Sebastian's been very quiet and when I look over at him I see him looking Magnus up and down. My eyes widen.

_He was checking Magnus out!_

After a moment he looks up and see me grinning at him, he scowls and mouths, "Not a word." To me and stomps off to bed. As he leaves I see Magnus then checking him out. I chuckle. I'm definitely going to talk to them.

_Alec's POV_

After about an hour Clary and I go up to bed. We cuddle, kiss and talk for a while but soon we get too tired and we give into sleep.

I'm then awoken hours later by Clary's screams. I turn to her and see she's clutching her stomach and sweating. She's in labour.

**AN. Sorry it was so short. What did you think? I hope you liked it. Please R&R. Until next time. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN. Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this next chapter. (WARNING: There may be a huge spoiler for Clockwork Princess. I'm not entirely sure but be warned.) **

_Alec's POV_

I can't believe this. Soon I'll be a daddy. A _daddy_. A smile breaks out on my face but soon drops when I hear Clary scream my name. I snap out of my trance and run as fast as I can to Magnus's room.

I barge into the room without knocking and I'm shocked at what I see. Magnus and Sebastian _kissing_.

I clear my throat and they break away. I never thought I'd see the day were Sebastian would blush. "Don't you ever knock?" Magnus says nonchalantly.

"Clary's in labour." I say simply and we all run back to my room.

I rush to Clary's side and hold her hand. "Right, Alec, Clary's water has broken so she and the bed are wet. You bring her to the bathroom and get her into a new nightgown. I'll change the bed sheets. And Sebastian, you go get hot water, clean towels, scissors and a blanket. Also make sure the scissors are sterilised." Magnus commands us calmly and we quickly do as we're told.

Not long later Clary and I return from the bathroom and I lay her down in the freshly made bed. I hold her hand and try to sooth her when the contractions come.

After about an hour Magnus measures how far dilated she is and says, "Okay, you should be about ready to start pushing soon." We both nod and Clary tries to control her breathing.

Sebastian then says, "How about some coffee? It looks like we'll be up awhile." After Magnus and I nod, Sebastian leaves followed by Magnus.

_Sebastian's POV_

As I reach the kitchen I feel someone taking my hand. I turn and see Magnus grinning down at me. We stand there looking at each other, looking into each other's eyes. Slowly he leans forward and presses his lips to mine. I can't help but moan. He tastes so good. Unfortunately, after a minute or two he pulls away, "We should probably get these coffees, the babies will be here soon."

I nod, "Okay." As I turn to go and make the coffees he takes my hand again and pulls me close.

He whispers in my ear, "But after that, we can and will kiss as much as we please." I blush and start making the coffees.

Magnus heads back up to Clary and Alec and I smile widely just thinking of kissing Magnus, properly with no interruptions.

Those happy thoughts are then extinguished when there's a big bang on the front door.

_Alec's POV_

"Okay, you're going to have to start pushing." Magnus says and he sighs. He getting stressed, "God damn it! Where's Sebastian? I need Sebastian and my coffee!"

Clary looks at me worriedly, "You don't think something happened, do you?"

I seriously hope not. I shrug, "I don't know. I'll go find him." I kiss her forehead and we reluctantly let go of each other's hand.

I get up and walk out and down to the kitchen. That's when I see an unconscious and bound Sebastian. I rush to him and freeze as I hear someone chuckling behind me. I spin around to see Valentine and some girl. The girl looks guilty and gives me an apologetic look. Valentine however is just smiling like a madman.

"You can't have my children." I growl. He laughs.

"Actually I can, and I will." He turns to the girl, "Now Tessa." She nods sadly and chants in some other language. After a moment of that a flash of light hits me and everything goes black.

_Clary's POV_

I have to start pushing now. But I don't want to without Alec. I groan, the pain is getting worse, "Magnus, where are they?"

He looks helplessly at the door, "I don't know. I think something's wrong."

That's when Valentine and some girl comes into the room. The girl is the one who was Talking to Magnus in Idris not long ago. Magnus gives her a look of betrayal. They must be close. "Oh nothing's wrong, warlock. Now Tessa, you help Magnus." He leaves and comes back moments later with an unconscious Alec and Sebastian. He leaves them on the floor.

He comes to my side and takes my hand and as much as I try to snatch it away his grip is too strong. Another contraction comes and I scream. "Please not now," I beg, Valentine chuckles.

"Yes, my dear daughter, now."

I look down and see Magnus and Tessa arguing silently, "What are two arguing about?" Valentine ask. They look up.

Tessa speaks, "I was just telling Magnus that I could do a spell that would make the babies come out faster. Magnus however thinks we should do it the old and boring way."

I look desperately at Magnus who just gives me a look as if to say 'trust me'.

"Do the spell," Valentine says. Tessa starts chanting in a strange language, Valentine becomes alert and starts walking to her, "What are you-?" but he's unable to finish as he falls to the ground unconscious.

Tessa turns to me, "I'm sorry I scared you. I had to make him believe I was on his side."

I nod, "Thank you." She then goes over and ties Valentine up and unties Alec and Sebastian.

She turns to Magnus, "Okay Magnus I'm going to wake these two up, you get those babies out." As if on cue another contraction comes and I scream.

_Alec's POV_

I wake up to hear Clary's screams. I'm on my feet in a flash and beside her. I see Valentine tied up and either unconscious or dead on the floor. I hope dead.

I grip Clary's hand and kiss her temple. "Push!" Magnus urges her and she does as she told. She pushes and screams. "Your almost there Clary. Just one more push!"

I try and sooth her as she push, I notice she's also crying. Her grip on my hand is strong, I wouldn't be surprised if she breaks it.

After a minute or so the sound of a baby crying fills the air and Clary sighs as she stops pushing.

Magnus cuts the umbilical cord and wraps the tiny baby in a blue blanket. Magnus smiles widely and hands the baby to me. "Max." I whisper and look down at my son. He's beautiful and just like Max, with the pale complexion and the black hair . He's perfect. Tears fill my eye. Not long later though does he open his eyes and looks right at me. He has Clary's eyes.

After looking at him for another moment I hand him gently over to Clary. We're both crying. Sebastian and Tessa comes over and joins us. "Okay Clary, little Jonathan will be coming soon." Magnus say.

Clary gently gives Max to Sebastian and I eye them carefully. Sebastian notices this, he sighs, "Look I'm not going to hurt him. I promise you. And I'm sorry I killed your brother, it was an accident. I only meant to knock him out." He looks down and the baby but I still saw the tears forming in his eyes.

I nod, "Your forgiven." He looks up and we share a quick smile.

"Okay Clary, it's time to start pushing." Magnus says, after giving Sebastian a kiss on the cheek. It's quite obvious the love each other already.

Not long later Jonathan is born. He looks just like his brother, black hair, pale skin, green eyes. They both also have my nose and Clary's lips. They're perfect.

About an hour later, after Clary has fed them and we put them to sleep, I stand by their cribs (Magnus popped them in after their birth) and just look at them. My sons.

I lean down and softly kiss both of their foreheads and whisper, "I love you," to them both and I go over and join a sleeping Clary. I pull Clary close and fall asleep with a smile on my face.

Life is perfect.

**AN. Awwwww, a lot of sappiness haha. I'm not sure whether I should continue this or start a sequel? Which do you think? I hope you liked it. Please R&R. until next time. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN. Hey, thanks for all the reviews. Im sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was really busy. Also I'm sad to say this is the last chapter of, **_**"I don't regret it."**_** BUT, there will be a sequel and its called, **_**"It never ends."**_** So I hope you like this chapter. **

_Alec's POV_

Finally Valentine was arrested for good. The Clave has sentenced him to death and the will be making sure there will be no way of him coming back. Sebastian has told Clary and I that we can still live in his house so that there will be more room for Max and Jonathan to grow up, not to mention it's safer there. Sebastian and Magnus will be there too, because they have become official and moved in together.

The Clave have also dropped all the charges against Sebastian on one condition, as long as our house is used as a safe house incase something happens to the near by institute. We don't mind though, there's plenty of room. Also my family has forgiven Sebastian as well. Clary created a truth rune and used it on Sebastian to prove his innocence.

Everything is perfect now.

I'm standing at the alter waiting for my beautiful soon to be wife to come. Everybody is in their places. The music starts and I look up to see my Clary walking down the isle. She's beautiful, all dressed in gold.

She reaches me and i take her hands and whisper in her ear, "You're breath taking." I see that cute blush in her cheeks. We smile and the wedding goes by in a blur. I am then snapped out of my trance as I hear the Jace (the person we got to do the wedding, he wouldn't shut up until we let him) say, "You may now kiss the bride."

Clary and I pull each other into a passionate kiss. Maybe too passionate as Isabelle shouts, "Get a room!"

We separate and leave for the reception.

_Clary's POV_

Finally everything is perfect. Alec and I are married, we have two beautiful baby boys and my brother and his boyfriend have finally came out to everyone. Everyone is happy. Maryse and Robert are dancing and kissing, Isabelle and Simon are dancing, Jace and Simon's sister Rebecca are dancing and seem to really like each other, Mom and Luke are also dancing and Sebastian and Magnus are making out in the corner of the room. Also Alec and I are having our first dance.

This is the best day of my life. Apart from when the twins were born.

After tonight Alec and I will be going around the world with the twins for a few weeks. Isabelle and Simon will be coming to help us look after the boys and give Alec and I alone time.

"Nothing can go wrong now," I say and Alec and I kiss.

**AN. So there we go! Sorry it was short. What do you think? Please R&R. I hope you're excited for the sequel. Until next time. **


End file.
